Blue
by Green1
Summary: WolframxMurata Wolfram watches as Yuuri dances the night away in someone else's arms.


Title: Blue

Rating: PG

Notes: This is my first KKM fanfic, so bare with me. I love angsty triangles involving Murata, Wolfram, and Yuuri. I do have "plans" to make this longer, but I'm not sure if it needs it. It's kind of a nice, little dribble. Please review and tell me what you think. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh or any of the characters.

"I crawled out of the world

And you said I shouldn't stay

I crawled out of the world

Can I make it right?

Can I spend the night

Alone?"

Blue, Angie Hart

The ballroom was packed on the hot July evening. Nobles and country men from all over the world came for the nineteenth birthday of the Maoh. At first, Yuuri had tried to get out of it, but Gunter insisted, saying it would be good for relations between the various countries.

And he'd gone all out for the occation. Flowers covered all the tables, giving off their sweet scent. There seemed to be a thousand candles illuminating the room, with help from a pregnant moon. All around were people giggling and dancing, drunk off the atmosphere and wine.

Wolfram sighed. And where was he? Hugging on of the corners, trying to be invisible. He hadn't wanted to attend this, but his older brother had forced the issue. It hurt too much to see Yuuri dancing with other women. It hurt even more that Yuuri completely ignored him.

"He doesn't love you, does he?" It was a question that sounded like a statement.

Wolfram slide his green eyes to the man next to him – the Great Sage – before resting back on Yuuri. He felt no need to answer the Great Sage. Unlike everyone around him, he couldn't find anything "great" about him; other then he was annoying, at is.

"Please Wolfram..." For the first time in many months, the Demon King used his full name. He didn't like it.

_Wolfram snorted and crossed his arms. "She doesn't love you. It's just like you to fall for something that plain."_

"_But I love her." Was this his way of saying he knew she was using him? It was as see-through as clear glass. Yuuri would rather be used by a gold digger then be with the one who loved him? "I can't marry you and I refuse a life without love because of some mistake I made years ago."_

_Wolfram stiffened. It was the same line over and over again. 'I can't marry you. We're both guys.' That just wasn't good enough for him. In his own way, he knew his relationship with his king was over. But it was too painful to accept._

"_Why Yuuri? What's so wrong with me?" He paused for a moment. Tears were starting to cloud his vision and he mustn't show them. He'd be too weak. Yuuri deserved better then that. "Why can't you love me?"_

"_It goes against my whole person," Yuuri answered finally. "Please... if you truly love me, let me be happy..."_

_It was as if his heart shattered. A million tiny pieces fell to the floor before him. He looked around, trying to answer, trying to fight the tears. He loved Yuuri. He loved him more then he had ever loved _anyone_. Wolfram wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. He wanted to slap him and say, 'wake up! I'm here! I love you! I just want you to love me.'_

"_I love you. You're one of my best friends. But I love you as a brother." Yuuri's voice was soft whisper, like a spring breeze, and very soothing._

'One of my best friends.'

"_I... I..." _I love you, Yuuri!_ He couldn't say the words. He couldn't get them past the lump in his throat. Numb. His whole body was numb. All he could do was nod ever so slight._

"_Thank you."_

He closed his eyes as he heard Yuuri walk away.

"Do you wish to dance?" The Great Sage held out a hand.

Wolfram was embarrassed by the tears in his eyes. He turned away, trying to get rid of them under the cover of a large yawn. Turning back, he studied the stretched out hand before accepting it.

Murata smiled at him, a very warm smile he'd never known before. Wolfram allowed himself to be led out to the edge of the floor.

The band had started a new song. It was a slow dance, one meant for lovers. Wolfram caught sight of Yuuri, dancing at the other end of the ballroom with his new fiancé. It seemed like he was in a world of his own.

Murata tugged him closer. "Come on. We can't be that far apart." He placed on hand on Wolfram's hip. The blond didn't complain, even though it felt like he was betraying Yuuri.

Damn you, Yuuri...

"You know, we're a lot alike."

That statement snapped his attention back to the Great Sage. He snorted. "Yeah right. How, exactly, are we alike?"

His smile grew sad. "We both stand by men who never see us. You and Shibuya. Me and Shinou." He looked over Wolfram's shoulder, his eyes growing distant.

Green eyes grew wide as he studied the Great Sage. "I didn't... Well, I've never..."

Murata's eyes flickered to Wolfram's face. "I know." Those two words seemed to be a whole volume on heartbreak. "I was... scared." His smile grew a tad. "Not like you. I honor that quality in you. I thought it was better to watch him from afar then take a chance to lose him altogether."

Wolfram leaned his head against Murata's shoulder and sighed. "Why are you telling me this? Is it because I look like _him_?"

Murata studied his face for several moments. "Maybe," he said at last. "I'm not sure. I don't want you to end up like me. Bitter."

Wolfram rubbed his nose on the hollow of his partner's neck. It had been so long since he'd been held like this. Yuuri never touched him if he could help it. Even when they slept. Wolfram could maybe forgive his actions when they were in public, but in private? Yuuri would sleep at the very edge of the bed and would scream at him when he rolled over and fell off.

He just didn't understand how someone can love another and not have that love returned. After everything they went through together, he was just _one _of his best friends. The gnawing, growling pain in his chest grew more and more numb as time went on. He felt hollow.

Yuuri was like the sun. He illuminated those around him. It was impossible to be around him and not feel his warmth. Somehow, though, he figured that meant Yuuri loved him. After a few years, Wolfram realized he was like that to everyone and his heart broke just a bit.

The slow song finished and Murata stopped. It was as if he knew what Wolfram had been pondering. He and Murata scanned the crowd, looking for the Maoh. Yuuri was standing amidst a group of women, smiling and laughing at something.

Wolfram's eyes caught Yuuri's for just a moment. There was something unreadable in his eyes. Why couldn't he be there with him? Why were the Gods so cruel? What had he done in a past life to warrant this?

"You look sick."

Wolfram's eyes snapped to his partner's face. "A little. I guess." He looked away.

Murata stepped away from Wolfram and grabbed his hand. "Here. Let me take you to your room." Their fingers entwined in an oddly comforting and intimate manner. They pushed through the crowded ballroom and into the east hall.

They walked down the hall, still hand in hand, past a drunken couple making out behind a statue. Wolfram's cheeks colored slightly at them. Murata took him all the way to his bedroom door.

"I want you to know," he started, running the backs of his fingers up Wolfram's cheek, "that I'm always here for you. If it gets unbearable, come visit me at Shinou's Shrine."

"Thank you," he whispered, meaning it more then he'd ever meant it before. The corners of his mouth turned upwards. "I feel much better now."

"Good." Murata framed his face with his hands and leaned in, giving Wolfram the slightest whisper of a kiss. "You're so beautiful, Wolf. I don't understand why Yuuri wouldn't treasure someone like you." With that, he turned on his heels and walked away.

Wolfram brought a hand up to touch his lips and watched Murata until he turned the corner.


End file.
